


Through The Rain

by SenorTrasharino



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Main Character is an OC, also Jeff is like the main creepypasta guy here, i will tag them when they appear, the only ships here are FRIENDships, the others come in later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino
Summary: The main character is named Matt, who goes on an app called ChatterBox and meets a new friend, shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 3





	Through The Rain

I'm laying down on my bed, rethinking my life choices for the millionth time today, and it's only 5PM. 

I sigh, rolling over and picking up my phone.

_Fine,_ I tell myself. _I'll try one of those chat apps. What could go wrong?_

_It has been a while since I've talked to anyone. I mean, moving up to Oregon is a big change!....One that cost you your entire social life._

I groan out of frustration, just going to the appstore and downloading the most popular one. 

_Chatterbox? I mean, I guess it's clever, but...bah, nevermind._

I begin making my profile, which looks something like this:

**Name:** Matt Bell

**Pronouns:** They/Them

**Username:** SadBoiMatt

**Age:** 18

**Interests:** Horror Movies, Might Be October, and Video Games

_There, all done, now let's hop into a chat room..._

I click on a chatroom named: "Might Be October Fanclub", but it was private. _Great, of course the only Might Be October chat is Private._ I thought, with great frustration. 

I click on another chatroom, named: "Horror Fanatics". It's public, so I'm actually able to join. I'm greeted with this:

**XxSp00kyxX:** Wassupppp

**_MightBeJeff_:** hey

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:** welcome!!

_Oh, cool. These people seem nice._

**SadBoiMatt:** Hello

**XxSp00kyxX:** Anyways Glitter, Night of The Living Strings is obviously superior to BunnyLand, because of it's CGI and plot

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:** have you even _watched_ BunnyLand? it's so much better plot-wise

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:** also BunnyLand was made in the 90s, so obviously the NOTLS's CGI is going to be better

**SadBoiMatt:** Do they always argue like this?

**_MightBeJeff_:** nah, usually they agree on everything

**XxSp00kyxX:** We're not _actually_ arguing, it's just a small debate.

**SadBoiMatt:** Oh. good jhfgbjfdgh

**_MightBeJeff_:** are you okay

**SadBoiMatt:** wh. what

**_MightBeJeff_:** did you die on your keyboard or smthn

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:** omg Jeff you're such a boomer

**_MightBeJeff_:** ugghh why do you guys do that

**XxSp00kyxX:** Because you're acting like you haven't been on the internet in 10 years, Jeff lmao

**_MightBeJeff_:** yeah yeah whatever >:P

**SadBoiMatt:** It's called keysmashing

**_MightBeJeff_:** wait

**_MightBeJeff_:** _is that what keysmashing is_

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:**

**XxSp00kyxX:** Jesus Christ Jeff

**_MightBeJeff_:** screw you guys >:[

**SadBoiMatt:** Aww, it's okay Jeff <:]

**_MightBeJeff_:** _uugggghh_

After a couple hours of texting, I realise it's almost 12 AM....and I have classes tomorrow. Whoops.

**SadBoiMatt:** Oops gotta log off i have classes tomorrow, gnight guys

**Glitter_and_Stainbows:** good night!!!

**_MightBeJeff_:** night

**XxSp00kyxX:** Good Night!

After logging off, I plug in my phone, then I roll back over to go to sleep. 

_Man....that was fun! I'll text them some more tomorrow._

I close my eyes, going to sleep actually excited for the next day since I moved to this town.


End file.
